Tissue Box Graphics
by zombie toast
Summary: In which Tory receives kissing lessons from Paul in order to impress Colin. Paul/Tory implied Tory/Colin ONE-SHOT


WARNINGS: Perception confusion, bleeding of the eyes, horrible writing, and a little slash from the greatest pairing that is Paul/Tory.

Disclaimer: All molestable boys mentioned belong to miss Jen Lee Quick and not me.

--

Tory thought that he had always been immune to Paul's witty comments and obscenities – a blush here or there depending on the level of perverseness – but the point remained more or less; he could always brush it off or come back with an even wittier statement of his own.

At least, he thought he could up until a moment not too long ago.

He was at home, lounging on the sofa playing a game from way-back-when with one hand, and drinking diet soda in the other. Paul was rummaging through the refrigerator looking for something to eat – good luck with that – all the while mumbling about how he wished Ms. B. was home so she could cook him something while wearing a cute little pink apron. Tory made a noise in the back of his throat something akin to a gag.

Finally, giving up with a frustrated sigh, Paul plopped down on the sofa next to him. Tory glanced at him briefly before setting his game on pause. For a while they were silent, so Tory started drinking his soda–

"Tory, have you kissed anyone yet?"

–and promptly choked on it spurting bits of liquid from his mouth.

Blushing furiously, and trying to regain air into his breathing passage, he looked up at Paul incredulously.

"W-what the hell?" he could feel the tips of his ears burning and a drizzle of soda down his chin. He took his sleeve, wiping it off furiously.

Paul looked as if he was going to burst out in a fit of laughter. "I'm just saying. You're fourteen–"

"I'm fifteen," Tory mumbled.

"–and you still don't have a clue what a relationship is all about," Paul finished with a smirk.

Tory looked ready to explode from all the blood that had rushed to his head at once.

He reminded Paul of a volcano.

Tory gave Paul a sideway glance, willing his blush to go down."Well, _Paul_, not everyone likes to have fun with people and then leave them behind," he sank into the sofa, "Besides . . . I don't have any time," he finished with an angry pout.

Paul looked considerate for a moment, before smiling. "Right, because stalking, taking notes, spying, and practically tracking every moment of Colin's life takes up all your time! I'm so sorry, I forgot all about that."

Tory looked completely stunned for a moment before grabbing one of the sofa pillows, covering his face, and let out a muffled scream. Paul almost felt sorry he said anything.

Then Tory threw the pillow at his face.

Yeah, Paul almost felt sorry. Now, he was very much so glad.

Paul also grabbed a pillow and prepared to throw it at a questioningly looking Tory.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

So the pillow fight ensued.

Paul knew Tory was at a disadvantage for being shorter than him and as skinny as a twig, so he used this as an advantage. He threw the pillow at him, and just as quickly as it was thrown, he dived, landed on top of Tory, pinning him, and smirked. Paul had a plan for winning this battle, and oh, what an excellent plan it was, indeed. The orange hair-colored boy had a weakness that no one knew of.

Christopher Tory Blake was ticklish.

Wriggling his eyebrows and fingers, Paul slowly descended his hands upon Tory's abdomen that had been exposed due to their roughhousing. Tory looked panic-stricken for a moment, knowing what was about to happen.

And indeed did it happen.

A bark of laughter erupted from him, his cheeks having turned a pink tint. Tory struggled as best as he could to escape the torturous hands that were holding him captive by tickling. He twisted and turned, his only success exposing more skin for Paul to tickle with his hands. Tory snorted, giggled, and laughed as Paul tired of tickling his stomach and started tickling his neck, feet, or anywhere he could get a response.

"P-Paul! Stop! I c-cant breathe!" said Tory in between bursts of laughter.

"Do you give up, dear friend? I can go all day!" Paul grinned as he tickled him even harder.

"Y-yes! I give! I give!" he looked ready to die from lack of oxygen.

The college student let off Tory only to grin even more.

Tory's face had turned a lovely shade of pink, his hair and clothes were disheveled, and he was making the cutest faces trying to regain lost air. Paul now understood why Ms. Blake loved hugging and squishing him so much. Even he wanted to hug the boy so hard, he might accidentally kill him. Of course, that will now be a well-kept secret.

"Paul?"

The man 'hmmed' in response.

"I should kill you."

Paul laughed. "Yes, but how would that help you in your quest to learning how to be a proper kisser?"

Tory made some faces before giving a response. "My quest for...wait– what?"

The older man sighed before explaining. "You like Colin, correct?"

He nodded slowly, all the while trying to repress a blush.

"Good, now when you guys get together, do you think he would want a bad kisser, good kisser, or downright totally awesome kisser?"

Tory looked in thought. "I guess I get what you're saying."

"Great! I didn't think someone as dumb as you would understand," Paul emitted gleefully, ruffling Tory's hair with one hand.

Tory winced. "Hey! I'm a gen–

"Yeah, yeah. You're a genius. Spare me the details," he drawled out, "Now let's get started with that lesson of yours."

It took a moment to process what Paul was saying before it slowly sunk in.

"Wait. You're going to teach me?" Tory asked slowly with a frown.

The older man returned the frown. "Is there something wrong with that? After all, who else can?"

Tory blushed and sputtered out words that couldn't form a sentence anyway you look at it.

"Tory."

"Y-yeah?"

"Calm down."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

Tory hesitantly nodded.

After looking at him skeptically and waiting for the boy to finally calm his nerves, Paul leaned forward and brushed his lips against the corner of Tory's mouth. The man could feel the heat radiating off Tory's face. The boy sat up straighter as Paul's hands traveled down his sides, resting on his waist. Paul tilted his head to the side and kissed Tory openly, the hands on his waist pulling him closer. Tory hadn't even realized when Paul started shifting their positions, now laying on his back, and sinking into the sofa. In all reality, he didn't even know what to do.

As if reading his mind, Paul broke the kiss long enough to explain what he should do next. "Put your arms around my neck," and immediately went back to kissing his lips.

Tory obliged, and encircled his arms around the man's neck, that gradually slide onto his shoulders. Paul eagerly worked to coercing Tory's first kiss; his tongue ran along the boy's bottom lip in an attempt to entice him to open his mouth. He felt a vibration from the younger boy's voice what could have been a moan, which Paul took as a chance to slip his tongue inside the boy's mouth.

Tory's never felt anything quite like this before. Feeling the older man's tongue intruding in his mouth, wrestling with his own, had sent him over the edge.

Changing from timid to bold, Tory kissed back, his own tongue fighting for dominance. Paul chuckled, seeming pleased that Tory was actually learning something from his first experience. Doing so, it was enough to disrupt Tory who was actually enjoying himself. Said boy breaking the kiss, offended that Paul was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tory demanded, sitting up, flustered.

Paul grinned, crawling off the boy. "Nothing," Tory made a face, making Paul sigh, "I'm just glad to see you taking my teachings into action."

The younger boy took this into consideration. Ready to reply, he was cut off from the sound of the doorknob turning and his mom entering their apartment with large bags in tow.

She seemed startled at seeing Tory and Paul for a moment before smiling.

"Hi Paul. Tory will you be a dear and help me with the groceries? I almost dropped them on the way up," she laughs.

Tory was about to say something, only to be cut off again, this time by a beaming Paul.

"Ms. B! How are you? Is that tonight's dinner I see? Why don't I help you instead?" abruptly standing up, he took the bags from her and set them on the table.

Tory seemed confused, one minute Paul was kissing him and the next, he was already trying to mooch off of him. He sighed, patting his messy hair down. Paul was a very confusing creature, indeed.


End file.
